


The will of the dragon

by makerofaqueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Gay Love, Gay princes, Knight AU, M/M, Prince!Will, dragon - Freeform, prince!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Nico is a cursed prince betrothed to Another cursed prince. Oh, the irony! After years of waiting for Knights to slay the dragon keeping his betrothed man hostage, Nico decides (with a Little convincing from his cousin) to go slay the dragon himself.Because, how hard can it be?





	The will of the dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two Days because I was so fucking happy that I got my new computer and was finally able to write again. Thank you for all the kind Words and reblogs during this hard time. And, a special thanks for those of you who offered me some of your change to help. This one is for you.

Nico di Angelo was a very lonely young man. The first problem was, in Nico's own opinion, that he was a prince.

The other problem was, that he was a cursed prince.

The third, and last, reason was, that he was locked in his room for most of the time because of that stupid curse.

The curse, yes. Oh don't even get Nico started on the curse. His whole life he had been shut in his room because apparently a witch thought it was funny to curse the small child upon birth.

What was the curse, you ask? Prince di Angelo couldn't go out in the sun. His pale skin started itching, then it got red and blistered. Finally those blisters cracked, leaving ugly scars on his skin. It hurt and made him feverish. Usually he had to be in bed for days after an outbreak, recovering. By this point in his short life, Nico was already littered with ugly scars. They were mainly on his face, his arms and hands.

What could possibly cure his condition? Why, true love's first kiss, of course. As it does with so many things, this was the way to also heal Nico's curse. You see, the witch had foreseen that Nico wasn't going to grow up to be a man who... well who enjoyed the company of women, if I'm going to be honest. The number of men who enjoyed the company of other men was much, much lower than the other way around. This made things a little difficult for the king when it came to breaking the son's curse.

Now, since Nico's father was the king, he could send Nico out of the palace to find himself a man, if that had been the only problem. The problem with _that_ was that Nico couldn't go to the social gatherings around the realm to meet someone to fall in love with. His father had solved this by betrothing him to the youngest (and queerest) prince from the neighboring realm. That was all well and good. The boy was pretty, Nico had seen paintings and read the letters he had sent. He was quite enamored with the boy, to be perfectly honest, and had been for years.

So what was the problem with marrying the prince and getting rid of the curse already?

Well, the prince in question was currently locked away in a tower, guarded by a dragon. After a while, the paintings and letters had stopped coming. The king, Apollo, had told them the prince had been taken hostage by his grandfather in a feud. The king and the king's father didn't get along, and the prince had paid the price for it.

And Nico too, indirectly.

'If you set him free, you can marry him,' King Apollo had said.

Nico's father, King Hades, had sent knight after knight to slay the dragon and rescue the captured prince, but they had all returned empty handed and more or less burned, if they returned at all. The dragon, it seemed, was highly reluctant to let his prince go.

Nico was in his early twenties now, and getting impatient. He longed to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. He complained about it to his cousin (and best friend) one evening when they were taking a stroll through the garden after sunset.

'You know what I usually do in situations like this?' Percy said.

'You do it yourself,' Nico deadpanned. 'But, Percy, I can't leave the castle.'

'You can at night,' Percy pointed out.

Nico stopped to touch one of the bushes. It had some kind of flowers growing on them. The succulent smell made Nico's head spin.

'Yeah, but...'

Percy gave him _that look_ and said:

'Other places have night, too.'

'I get that... But I've never left the castle. I wouldn't know where to go.

'I could come with you,' Percy said like they were merely taking a walk in the city, not running away from their only home to slay a mythical beast.

'Of course you would,' Nico deadpanned. 'This is right up your trouble-making alley.'

'Come on, it'll be fun.'

Nico wondered for a moment if it was really him or Percy that had most to gain by doing this. Percy made it sound like he was itching to go, but it was for Nico's sake they were doing this. Then a thought crossed his mind and he groaned.

'Reyna would never let me go.'

'We can skip away unnoticed.'

'She'll kill me if she found me. When she finds me.'

'Nah dude. It's her job to keep you alive.'

Percy seemed to have an answer for each and every one of Nico's objections.

'We're doing this, aren't we?'

Percy grinned.

'I'll come by your room tomorrow after sunset. Reyna will be gone by then. Pack some useful stuff like coins and such. I'll get us some clothes.'

The boys said goodbye outside of Nico's room. Once Nico was in bed he had trouble sleeping because he was low-key excited about his upcoming adventure. He looked at the portrait of the golden prince that was hanging on his wall. It was the last one they had received before the prince was kidnapped. He was eight years old in that painting. He had golden hair and blue eyes. Nico had fantasized about him for years, what he would look like now, all while that wretched dragon kept interfering with his future.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Nico had trouble getting rid of Reyna the day after. It was as if the captain of the royal lifeguard could sense trouble coming. Percy came through the door as soon as Reyna had finally left the castle for the night. He was dressed as a lower class knight, and he gave Nico a similar outfit. After that they climbed out through Nico's window. Once on the ground Percy gestured for Nico to follow him. They snuck through the garden, over the wall and into the woods. Percy gestured for Nico to be quiet until they came into a small clearing, then he said:

'Now we wait.'

'For what?'

'The horses.'

After only a couple of minutes, Nico could hear cracking sounds in the woods. Three horses appeared through the trees. A young woman was perched on one of them. Piper McLean, his horse riding instructor.

'Hello, boys,' she grinned. 'I heard there was mischief in the making.'

'Welcome to the party, Pipes,' Percy grinned.

Nico walked up to his horse and stroke his muzzle. He looked at Percy:

'How did you manage to recruit Piper to our suicide mission?'

'I can be persuasive,' Percy grinned even more widely.

'How did _you_ manage to steal my horse?' He asked Piper.

' _I_ can be persuasive,' Piper said. She didnâ€™t elaborate on that statement and Nico thought that he probably didn't want to know, anyway.

Nico and Percy sat up and the group rode off. They rode through the entire night. Percy said that he knew an inn where they could spend the day to keep Nico away from the sun. They got their room and Nico carefully pulled the curtains tight and chose the bed furthest from the window. He crashed and slept through the entire day. Percy shook him awake during sun-down and fed him breakfast.

 

\-----------------------------

 

They kept riding for days. Nico had had no idea that the realm was this vast. When they reached their inn for the fifth day his butt was seriously sore. His comfortable lifestyle in the castle had in no way prepared him for this. Sure, he had been on horseback before, but not like this, not for days on end.

The company of three had an early breakfast at the bar before going to their room. Percy asked the barkeep if he knew anything about a dragon guarding a tower.

'Yeah, as a matter of fact you're getting close. This is the last inn on the road to that tower, most knights pass through here trying to kill it. Most never to be seen again. It's one of the reasons why I never accept to put things on tab. From here on there are only woods for a couple of days' riding. Then you should see it.'

'Thanks,' Percy said and slid him a couple of coins to pay for breakfast.

'Are you on your way to slay it for the cursed prince?' the barkeep asked.

'I'll do my best,' Nico said.

The bartender looked him over.

'You don't look like much,' he said. Nico shrugged.

'I might just surprise you.'

'No doubt you might.'

Piper noticed how Nico squared his shoulders so she quickly chimed in:

'What can you tell us about the dragon?'

'What little I know. It's said to have eyes the color of the sky, golden scales and breathe fire so hot it can melt armor.'

'And the prince it's guarding?'

'Oh. He was the youngest of many brothers. Cute, with freckles on his face and eyes as blue as any sky. Then the king's father in a terrible fit of rage because of the king kidnapped the young boy and locked him in a tower. The realm mourned for months. No one even knew where they got the dragon because they have been extinct in these parts for centuries. There are rumors about the woman he's married to being comfortable with magic, but I dunno. Those are rumors.'

'Maybe she managed to bring in the dragon using magic,' Percy said.

'Probably,' the barkeep agreed.

Nico nudged Percy's arm because he could see the sun starting to rise through the window. They went to their room and slept through the day.

When they went to get their horses that evening, as Nico stepped through the door to the stable, he found himself with a sword pointed at his neck.

'Nice of you to finally join us,' he grinned. 'I thought you'd catch up to us days ago.'

'I did,' Reyna said as she stepped out of the shadows. 'However, when I realized what you were up to I needed a few days to cool my anger or I'd have killed you on sight. The king would not have been pleased. I cannot believe your stupidity.'

Nico pushed the sword from his neck and said:

'In all fairness it was Percy's idea.'

'I should have known,' Reyna grumbled.

'All I said was that since he was getting tired of waiting for someone to slay the dragon and bring him his prince he should go and do it himself.'

'Of course you did,' Reyna growled.

'Besides,' Nico said, 'I kind of counted on you to join us eventually.'

'Well, you were right about that and you're coming home with me right now.'

'No can do,' Piper said. 'We've got a dragon to slay.'

Reyna narrowed her eyes at her.

'No. It's my job to keep Prince Nico alive and I will do just that.'

'Then you will have to do it on the road because I'm not going back.' Nico saw that Reyna was about to protest that statement so he added: 'Don't make me order you.'

Reyna stared Nico in the eyes for a few moments before she closed her mouth and sheathed her sword. Nico's face softened.

'Look, Reyna, I... I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of being locked in a room with the curtains drawn and only be allowed out during the nights. I want to feel the sun on my skin and the warmth of a husband in my bed. Please. Come with me to get my prince. I would be forever in your debt.'

Nico even went so far as to bow to Reyna. This made her seriously uncomfortable. She impatiently motioned for him to get up.

'Alright, alright, I'll come with you. Gods you can be a pain, my prince.'

'I know,' Nico smirked.

 

\---------------------------

 

The group was camped out in the woods one day when they saw a knight and his posse approach on the road. Nico was hiding under a blanket in the shadows of a three and watched them approach.

'Know who he is?' Piper asked.

'No,' Nico said. He couldn't make out the face of the knight under the armor.

'He's carrying your standar,' Percy noted.

'They all do,' Nico shrugged. 'Father likes it that way.'

'Well, now that we're this close, I'm not going to let him cramp our style,' Percy said and got up. 'Hide here so he doesn't see you, I'll go talk to him. See if I can't make him turn back.'

Percy stepped out and halted the group by the side of the road. He was looking more and more like a traveler. The knight held his horse in and eyed him.

'Whoa!' he called out. 'Get out of the way, peasant.'

'Sorry, sorry,' Percy mumbled. 'I just thought you should know, my lord, if you're looking for the dragon, because you look like you're looking for the dragon, that you're going the wrong way.'

The knight eyed him suspiciously. At least that's what Percy had claimed afterwards. Now he couldn't be sure because of the guy's helmet being pulled down.

'Are you positive?' the knight asked.

'Yes. Positive. You see, most knights pass through here on their way to slaying the golden beast because of the directions given to them by the innkeeper a few day's ride away. But! The man is a drunk and an idiot. He doesn't know what he's talking about. What you want to do is go back to the little stream you passed, oh, yesterday perhaps. Take left through the raspberry bushes there, then the dragon's tower should only be a day or so away.'

Percy walked up to the knight and turned his horse around.

'May I ask, to whom do I have the honor of speaking, my lord?'

'I am sir Bryce of the house Lawrence.'

'Well, happy hunting to you, sir Bryce!' Percy said and smacked his horse on the rear. Once sir Bryce and his posse was out of sight again he went back to his friends hiding in the bushes.

'Does the name Bryce of house Lawrence ring a bell?' he asked. Nico shook his head. Reyna winced.

'I take it you know him?' Nico said.

'He was disowned a few years ago,' she said. 'I don't really remember what he did, only it was bad enough for his house to shut him off. I guess... he's trying to win back his honor by killing the dragon for you.'

'Well, basically everyone else has tried already,' Nico said. 'I guess father is getting desperate. He really wants to see me married soon.'

'Well, I guess we'll see how many days it will take him to figure out I was lying to him,' Percy said. 'He didn't seem too bright.'

'He's not,' Reyna said. 'However, he does make up for it with enthusiasm and deadly force.'

Well, hopefully we won't run in to him again,' Percy said.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Nico couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning in his bedding. The others were fast asleep, even Reyna who usually slept with one eye open. This adventure was taking its toll on all of them.

Something about the dragon was itching in the back of Nico's mind. He kept thinking about what the innkeeper had told them.

_Golden scales._

His mind wandered to the painting of the prince that hung in his bedroom.

_Golden scales._

_Eyes the color of the sky._

Could it be...?

Nico looked at his sleeping companions. He couldnâ€'t risk it. He had to find out before anyone else, so he could protect the dragon if he needed to. Nico assessed the sky. He had about five hours of daylight left. If he took the blanket with him he could probably make it. The woods were thick.

Nico left the campsite and his sleeping friends. He used the blanket to cover his head and his hands as he passed from shadow to shadow. Finally, after about three hour's hike, he made it to the tower. It was standing in an opening, on a grassy field. One side had crumbled so the top room was visible from the ground. The dragon was curled up there, the sun glinting in its golden scales.

Nico made sure he was fully covered by the blanket and started walking across the grass. He made it to the tower without getting noticed by the beast, so he started his ascend. When he entered the top room, the dragon was lying on its belly curled along the wall. Nico caught his breath in his throat.

The dragon was beautiful.

To say it had golden scales had not done it any favors. The scales were golden, yes, but they were also yellow, white and silver. The sun was shining in on it and the reflections danced like a kaleidoscope over the wall whenever the dragon took a breath and the chest rose and sunk. It was watching him apprehensively. The eyes really were blue as the sky, but also blue as the summer night, and sparkling like diamonds. It had some spots across the snout and below its eyes, which looked like dark copper.

_Freckles._

Because he was in the shadow, Nico let the blanket drop to the floor. When the dragon saw his sword it hissed angrily. A forked tongue peeked out from its mouth to lick its lips. Nico took his sword off and slowly placed it on the floor. That seemed to make the dragon at ease a little.

'You're not guarding any prince, are you?' Nico said in a soft voice. The dragon tilted its head a little but kept its eyes locked on Nico. He inched towards it, then he stopped. The dragon was lying in the sun. He couldn't get to it, unless he went back for his blanket, and he wasn't about to turn his back to the dragon.

You know, just in case he was wrong about all this.

'If I'm right, I can end both of our curses, but you're gonna have to meet me half way, my friend, because I can't step into the sun.'

The dragon's eyes widened slightly, or that might have been just Nico's imagination, but he didn't get to know if it had really recognized him or not, because in that moment the door burst open and sir Bryce charged.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Reyna opened her eyes, lazily at first, and watched the sun dance through the leaves. She rubbed her eyes so see more clearly, before she sat up to check on the prince.

The prince was gone.

_The prince was gone!_

She shook Percy and Piper awake while she scrambled to gather her weapons and clothes. Neither one of them had to ask why she was in such a state when they noticed prince Nico's empty sleeping place. They were all in a hurry now.

 

\----------------------------

 

Nico pressed his back against the dragon. Sir Bryce watched him with glee in his eyes.

'Well, well, my prince. It seems that Iâ€™m just in time.'

Nico was confused at first, then he realized that Sir Bryce thought that _he_ was the prince in need of rescue and that the dragon was about to devour him. He raised his hands with the palms facing Sir Bryce but it was too late. The dragon shoved him aside with a sweep of its paw. Nico landed in a daze in the shadow over by the door.

'I'm fine, there's no need to...' he started but Sir Bryce didn't listen. He charged the dragon with his sword in front of him. The dragon opened its mouth and a puff of fire aimed at Sir Bryce left its throat. It didnâ€™t dare to spew all the fire it could, from fear of hitting the other one. The important one.

Sir Bryce dodged it with more agility than Nico would have thought he was capable of, considering how large he was. He sliced at the dragon, but he was clever enough to not go for the head or neck, he aimed at the ribs and the sword sunk to the hilt between the bones. The dragon wailed in agony.

The sound of the screaming dragon brought Nico back from his daze. He grabbed his sword that he had left next to the door and charged Sir Bryce. He had let his own sword go, it was stuck between the dragon's ribs. Nico made a sweeping movement towards him but he turned around and deflected the sword with his armored arm. Sir Bryce was much larger and much stronger than Nico could ever hope to be, bound to live his life indoors as he was. At the same time Nico had to duck because of arrows that started raining down on them. He couldn't see Sir Bryce's men, but he was fairly sure they were down there.

Cowards.

The dragon screamed and hissed when the arrows hit its side. Sir Bryce pretty quickly disarmed Nico and used his own sword to push him once again towards the dragon.

'Do you wish to meet the same fate as your guardian, prince?' he asked.

'I'm not the captured prince,' Nico said.

Sir Bryce watched him for a second before he laughed.

'Then why else would you be here?' he asked. 'Either you die with the dragon, in which case I'll tell King Hades that it had already eaten you, or you come with me to marry the man of your dreams. Your choice. Either way, the beast dies.'

'He's no beast!' Nico cried out.

 

\-------------------------------

 

They ran through the woods. Reyna was cursing under her breath. Why had Nico gone off on his own? They were so close to the goal now. Was he trying to prove something by slaying the dragon by himself? He was in no way strong enough for that.

They entered the clearing, suddenly and without warning there were no more trees, only grass and a large tower. They could see Nico up there, standing with his back pressed against the... THE DRAGON?!

She assessed the situation with cold, calculating eyes. Sir Bryce was standing in front of Nico with Nico's own sword raised. It almost looked as though Nico was shielding the dragon with his own body, but it couldn't be like that, could it? Why were they fighting each other when they should be fighting the dragon?

The dragon was injured, blood was flowing from a severe gash in its ribs and arrows were sticking out from various angles. All were shot downwards. Nico was pressing himself against the dragon, doing his best to remain in the shadow, but more and more of the tower was now in the sun.

'Percy, help him,' Reyna said. 'Piper and I will take care of the archers.'

The women disappeared into the woods and Percy charged towards the tower. He clambered up the stairs with his sword drawn.

'Nico, what are you doing?' he yelled when he entered the room in the tower. 'Get out of there!'

'No! I have to keep him alive!'

At that moment Sir Bryce made another sweeping movement with the sword towards Nico. Nico dodged but still got a gash in the calf. He wobbled on his feet and had to take a step into the sunlight to steady himself. Percy watched the skin on Nicoâ€™s cheeks and hands redden almost instantly.

Reyna and Piper chose that moment to jump into action. They had managed to disarm the archers and had joined the others in the tower. Reyna attacked Sir Bryce from the back, forcing him to let Nico go. His red hands and face were already starting to blister. The dragon watched apprehensively while Percy ran to grab Nico and drag him into the shadow again. It was bleeding out fast from all the wounds and Nico was worried he was going to be too late to save either of them. Percy's jank had brought him to the floor and now his cousin knelt next to him.

'The dragon...' Nico whispered. His voice was hoarse now and he was feeling himself slipping away. Piper and Reyna were still keeping Sir Bryce busy with their swords and knives so he felt that he could try to make Percy understand. 'Look at it...' Nico continued. 'It's'm, isn't it? No prince locked away, guarded by some...' he coughed, '...some dragon...'

Percy looked at the dragon and also he recalled the portrait of the child prince hanging in Nico's room at the palace.

Golden hair was now golden scales.

Freckles were now copper spots under the dragon's eyes.

And the eyes, as blue as the sky the innkeeper had called them. They were the same.

The eyes were the same.

Could it be?

'You mean you have to kiss the dragon?' Percy asked, still not quite believing it.

'I thought so, but...' Nico was getting weak quickly. Speaking was hard. 'He won't let me get... close... close enough.'

Percy turned his head as he heard piper yell: 'DIE!!!' as she kicked Sir Bryce out of the crumbled side of the tower. He fell towards the ground like a shining rock.

'Help me up,' Nico whispered. The wounded dragon inched away as Percy turned his head to look at it.

'He won't let me get close to him. You're gonna have to do this yourself if you can.'

'Okay. Let me go, then,' Nico said when he was standing up. Percy did. Nico swayed on his feet and took one wobbly step. He held his hands out towards the dragon. Its entire stance and expression was guarded.

'Please, I need...' Nico lost his voice, but the dragon seemed to understand anyway. Like it knew who Nico was. It stayed where it was as Nico inched forward. When he stumbled a couple of steps away from it, the dragon caught him with its snout. Nico shook his head to clear it.

'I fear that I'm dying,' he whispered to the dragon. 'And I fear that you are, too.' The dragon's eyes looked like it understood what he was saying. 'Do you mind if I... try... this?' Nico asked. His breath was rattling in his lungs. The dragon didn't move. _Well, here goes..._ Nico thought and leaned in to give the dragon a kiss on the snout.

Then the world around him blacked out.

 

\---------------------------

 

Nico was back in the woods when woke up. Somehow he thought that the last hours had all been a dream and he had just woken up that mid-day to try and sneak off from his friends. What made him think otherwise was the fact that the sun was dancing through the leaves on his naked chest.

No red spots.

No blisters.

Just the sun dancing across Nico's pale skin.

He sat up and looked around. The fire was burning next to him and his three friends were all regarding him silently. The first one to speak was, of course, Percy.

'Top of the morning to ya!'

Nico winced. His body felt sore.

'What... happened?' he croaked out. Reyna handed him a cup of water which he downed. It felt like heaven in his sore throat.

'Well, not sure how much you remember, but Pipes here killed Sir Bryce, and since killing a knight is a felony you might want to convince your father to pardon her. You know, seeing since she saved two lives by doing so,' Reyna said with an amused look at her female fighting companion.

Nico nodded. He vaguely remembered Piper kicking Sir Bryce out of the tower. There was no way he would have survived that.

'How long have I been out?'

'A couple of days. We moved you and made camp in the woods because Will didn't want to stay another minute in the tower once he woke up.'

'Will...'

'Prince William, but please call me Will for short,' someone said from Nico's left.

Nico turned his head and looked at the person sitting there.

He was naked except for a blanket covering his lower regions. His skin was tanned and freckly, just as the dragon had been. His hair looked like someone had spun it from the very core of the sun. His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Nico noted how muscled the young man was and the sunlight dancing over his skin made Nico feel things. Things he had never felt in the presence of another human being before.

Percy, Piper and Reyna left the campsite and went to tend to the horses, supposedly to give the two betrothed men some privacy on this their first, real meeting.

'So... Hi,' Will said and smiled hesitantly.

A couple of things reminded Nico that Will had in fact been an enchanted dragon. His voice was hoarse and gravelly. Smoky, if you want, most likely from all the fire he'd been breathing. There was something else, too. Where the blanket had ridden down the small of his back was revealed. If you disregard the fact that he had seriously toned buttocks that Nico couldn't wait to touch, he also had an area just above them where he still had golden scales. They glittered in the sunlight. He also had a few scales on his cheekbones. They highlighted his golden tan beautifully, as if he was wearing makeup.

'Yes I...' Will started with a smoky hiss because he had noticed Nico staring at the scales. 'I guess I've been enchanted for so long that I...'

'It's beautiful,' Nico breathed out. He couldn't stop himself. Then he met Will's eyes and blushed. Will blushed too. It highlighted the golden scales on his cheekbones.

'Thank you.' He was quiet for a while, quite a long while. Nico didn't say anything because he had the feeling that the other prince tried to say something but had trouble finding the proper words. Years as a dragon could probably do that too a person. Finally, Will cleared his throat and said: 'How did you know? That I was...'

'That you _were_ the dragon, not simply being guarded by it?'

Will nodded.

'I... it was something one of the barkeepers said when we slept at his inn. Scales made of gold, eyes as blue as the sky. I remembered the painting I have hanging in my bedroom back home in the castle. The last painting your father sent us before you... before you were kidnapped.'

'I suppose no one has taken the trouble to compare the two before you came along,' Will said.

'Well, I've been staring at that wretched painting every day for thirteen years, if I hadn't noticed the similarities no one would' Nico said and blushed.

When Will smiled he did it with his whole face. It warmed Nico's heart. He grabbed Will's hands and looked deep into those sky blue eyes.

'I know we're already betrothed,' he began, 'but I have to ask. Prince William, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?'

'Yes, prince Nico. I would be honored.'

Will leaned in and kissed Nico. Nico opened his mouth to welcome Will's tongue. He tasted like meat cooked over an open fire and when Will pulled back, he actually breathed out a ring of smoke. It made him insanely embarrassed but Nico simply smiled and kissed him again. When your significant other had been a dragon for the past thirteen years, he was bound to have a couple odd things about him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm at tumblr makerofaqueen come say hi!


End file.
